The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting a component of a specimen of liquid or solid or the specimen itself by vaporizing the component of the specimen or the specimen itself.
In a conventional apparatus for analyzing a vapor from a sample as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,600, the sample is heated by a heater arranged at an upstream side in a carrier gas flow direction with respect to the sample, and a carrier gas flows through the sample to carry the vapor from the sample to an ionization/reaction region.